Obsessions Part Two: Shadow Man
by Sealeena
Summary: Sam's dreams are now reality and Shade is ruining her life! Can she and Danny get rid of him before the worst happens? Also, will Danny be able to confess to Sam what he's felt for her all this time? Please Review! COMPLETE
1. Numbing Events

Disclaimer- I do not, in any way, own Danny Phantom and am not making any money from this at all. So please, I beg you, don't sue. 

Previously, on Obsessions Part One: Dark Eyes- Sam was having nightmares that kept her awake, and what she thought were real encounters with Danny's ghost half only turned out to be her imagination. She thinks she's losing her mind…until she and Danny are alone in a football field, and Danny's ghost (naming himself Shade) attacks. Now, it's attack of the clones! (P.S. that was being stupid and pun intended for Star Wars fans)

Part Two: Shadow Man

Chapter One: Numbing Events

The object of my affection 

_is the object of my obsession._

_She looks at me, but doesn't see my eyes._

_I hide in the shadows of lies,_

_of self-doubt and darkness._

_Yet seeing her gives me never ending bliss._

_But not being able to touch, to be,_

_she doesn't even really know me._

_She's always around._

_I wish she had never been found._

_I would never feel this,_

_such a yearn for just one kiss._

Shade flew straight towards Danny, who let fly another endoplasmic beam. It was knocked aside by the sword and Shade slashed at Danny, who dodged the attack and tried another hit that proved to be futile. He gulped. This was a tough opponent.

"I advise that you give up and let me take Sam!" Shade warned. "You're no match for me, nothing more than a pest."

"Really?" His anger was at an all time high, past boiling point. A sword of his own appeared in his hand. "Then why haven't you gotten rid of me yet!" He didn't have time to wonder how it happened, but he charged at Shade, his sword clashing with the evil apparition's. "Nothing more than a pest…?"

Shade growled. He knocked Danny to the ground and the rope turned into a whip, flying at Danny's head, but it hit the ground instead because the ghost boy had turned intangible at the last instant. Danny flew at Shade with the sword again, but it was deflected by an endoplasmic shield.

"I…will…win!" Shade roared. He scored a glancing blow at Danny's chest that sent the youth flying. "As I said, you're nothing more than a pest."

Sam couldn't help but stare. She was at a complete loss of ideas, and the battle was becoming spectacular. Danny was coming out with new powers she hadn't seen before, and he didn't seem to notice. Endoplasmic swords, an endoplasmic shield, able to wink from one place to another were just a few things that he was showing.

Then…she could see who was going to win this fight. While Danny had learned a slew of new powers, Shade still had the upper hand. It wasn't only because he had better powers, but was because he had more experience. Speaking of experience…how old was this guy?

The whip flew out to Danny while he had his sights occupied on the sword jabbing at his throat. It wrapped around his arms and massive amounts of electricity coursed through it, causing him to yelp in pain. The whip unwrapped itself and Danny felt to weak, began to fall towards the football field.

That wasn't good enough for Shade, though. He threw the sword down at the falling hero, hitting him in the gut. Danny let out a strangled cry of pain, but it was cut short as he fell into the football field. Chunks of dirt and turf went flying around the place.

"That was unexciting," Shade commented as he landed on the ground.

He conjured another sword, this one aimed at Danny's heart. Danny untransformed, wheezing. Blood seeped out of the sword wound a little. He gasped for breath. His skin became pale and he began to shiver violently. Still, his blue eyes held defiance, as they always would till the end.

"But not being able to touch, to be, she doesn't even really know me. Game over," Shade said as the sword fell to Danny.

"Stop! Stop it!" Sam was running, stumbling over to the two fighters. Tears were streaming down her face. She fell over Danny's body, as if she were a shield, begging. "Please…don't kill him. Don't let him die."

He stared at her, clear annoyance and anger written on his features. Finally, the swords, both in Danny and his hand, disappeared. Sighing with disgust, he waved his hand at Danny, who gasped in surprise. The wound had healed completely. There wasn't even a trace of blood, although the hole it made in the clothes was evident.

Shade held out his hand. "You owe me your life. If you don't want him to die, come with me."

Sam bit back the angry retort building up in her head. Instead, she let out a frustrated sob. Slowly, she reached out to grab his hand, but then felt Danny grab her other arm. He looked at her pleadingly, and she felt so guilty then. If he had never met her, there would never have been these problems for him. Still…she didn't think she could live without knowing him, like the time her wish had been granted and he had forgotten her…that was a torture she couldn't bear.

"Please…don't go," he implored. "I still didn't….I…"

"I would've said yes." Sam gave him a kiss. It wasn't just a friend kiss, but one of a girlfriend and a boyfriend. More tears streamed down her face. "I'm so sorry."

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Shade asked. He kicked Danny hard, receiving a moan. "You'll never touch her again, got that?"

Danny didn't reply. He closed his eyes, slipping into the sweet blissfulness of unconsciousness. Shade yanked Sam away from Danny and swept her into his arms, bridal style and flew off into the sky. Sam gripped her arms around his neck not for pleasure, but because of the sadness and terror she was feeling.

They flew over the city, just feet above rooftops, but the streets were deserted. Nobody saw her. It wouldn't do any good anyways. How could they, if not even Danny, help her? She knew that everything was futile.

But…wait a moment. If she was kidnapped, there'd be search for her. After all, she was the daughter of one of the richest men ever. There would be no way that he could hold her hostage.

"You can't do this," she spat into his ear. "People will look for me. You of all…people…should know that. It's useless to try and hide me."

"Oh…I'm not kidnapping you. In fact, we're going right back to your place." She looked at him, a little more than perplexed. "I'll be at your place for a while. Your parents were so thoughtful to take in an exchange student. And, we're even going to be in every class."

They landed at her front porch and he set her down. She felt her knees lock and she fell towards the ground, but he grabbed her again. A sexy sly grin crossed his face. She looked up and felt like she should empty out her stomach.

"I have one more juicy tidbit," he said. They entered the mansion. "You and I are going to be a couple."

"You expect to blend in when you walk around looking like that?" She had regained her legs and her attitude. "I'm sorry, but I won't be caught dead with someone like you. Even you're a little too freaky for my taste."

She went to go to her room, but he grabbed her arm. She turned around to demand him to release her arm, but the look he was giving her gave her a warning that she shouldn't say a word. She gulped audibly. He gave another sexy sly grin.

"Dear Sam, do you think I'm going to school like this? Hell, this isn't even what I really look like." He gave her a mischievous look. "Actually…how about I show you what I look like?"

He closed his eyes and concentrated for a moment. His white hair grew, and when it was done, it fell around his shoulders, as if there were icy tendrils of mist floating around him. His eyes were still green, but they weren't glowing ghostly, but became so dark, and gold flecks formed in them, a brilliant art of work it seemed.

Sam's mouth dropped open, but Shade still wasn't done changing. His physique changed as well. He grew taller to where his chest was level with Sam's face. His body became more defined, and an outfit formed over his body, to fit him, a silky black t-shirt and black leather pants.

His eyes opened and he smirked. He crossed his arms defiantly. "So, what do you think of the real me?"

Oh boy.

End Chapter

Author's Notes- There will be explanation of what's going on in the next chapter, I promise! I would've gone a little further, but I decided against it because this is already bigger than the other chapters. I checked! Besides, this isn't a bad way to start off part two, is it? And, I hope this is enough to make people want to read the next chapter. Was this enough of a surprise? Well, as always, I like C&C. Also, something really cool! Isn't it awesome that you can see how many people read your chapters and stuff? The new system they set up is better, I admit, but it took me a little while to get the hang of it. Wow, this tidbit was longer than I expected. Well, onto chapter two! Ciao.


	2. Memory Lapse

Disclaimer- I do not, in any way, own Danny Phantom and am not making any money from this at all. So please, I beg you, don't sue. 

Part Two: Shadow Man

Chapter Two: Memory Lapse

The object of my affection 

_is the object of my obsession._

_She looks at me, but doesn't see my eyes._

_I hide in the shadows of lies,_

_of self-doubt and darkness._

_Yet seeing her gives me never ending bliss._

_But not being able to touch, to be,_

_she doesn't even really know me._

_She's always around._

_I wish she had never been found._

_I would never feel this,_

_such a yearn for just one kiss._

"Sam!" Danny sat up, panting, and looked around at his surroundings. He was in his room. "What happened?" The last thing he remembered was Sam being whisked off by someone who looked like him, and then…nothing. Actually, all he couldn't remember much of anything else but that one image. That was strange. Hadn't there been more?

"Dude, I don't know what happened, but you were really beat up when I found you in a smoking crater in the football field." Tucker was in Danny's computer chair, on the computer. He looked over at him. "Mind telling me what happened?"

"Sam…he took her." He stood up. "We have to save her! Ow!" He fell down at the painful jab that coursed through his gut. He looked down and saw the hole in his suit. That was right, he had been stabbed. "Aw shit. Hey…how did you get me home?"

Tucker stopped playing and swiveled around. "Well…Valerie helped me out. She was worried about you too."

"Really?" he asked skeptically.

"Hey, man, she's a good person once you get to know her." Tucker instantly went on the defensive.

"Okay. Okay. Calm down." He rubbed his head and winced at the large bump. Oh yeah. He had fallen. "What time is it?"

"It's about half an hour before school starts." Tucker began to play on the computer again. "I came here at about seven. I guess you were out cold for the whole night too."

"Dammit!"

Danny ran into his closet and was changed and ready for school in half a minute. He grabbed his back pack and Tucker as well. They raced down the stairs and out the door, not ready for school, but as ready as they'd ever be.

"You shouldn't look like that," Shade cooed. "Come on, baby. Try to at least look a little happy on my first day here?"

"Why should I?" Sam glared at him. "I despise you."

He grabbed her arm and yanked her back as she began to walk ahead. His grip turned almost crushing. She tried to pull away, but he slammed her into a nearby brick wall. She let out a whimper of pain and surprise. He let go of her arm, and looked at his hands, frowning. He looked back at her.

"Just play happy little girlfriend," he whispered into her ear. "Also, you act like nothing's changed with Danny."

"Wh- what!" She looked at him incredulously. "You mean you want me to go on like we were friends! Are you nuts! He'll remember what happened last night!"

"That would be true…if I hadn't wiped his memory clean." He smirked and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry about it. Last night was a blank for him. He won't know me."

They approached the school and Sam gulped. She felt her pulse quickening and all of a sudden she felt really sick, like she was going to hurl. She stopped for a moment and took a steadying breath.

"Ready?" He looked at her expectantly.

She closed her eyes for a moment, and when she opened them, she put on a half smile and took his hand. She gasped at how icy it was and almost pulled back, but remembered what she was supposed to be doing with him.

She put a look of happiness on her face and she and Shade entered the school.

"I'm telling you Tucker," Danny said as he opened his locker, "something happened last night. It was something big, too."

"Then, what was it?" Tucker leaned on an adjacent locker.

"I…I can't remember." His fist pounded against the locker. Frustration was evident, laced throughout his entire body. He trembled. "I just know it had something to do with Sam, but…I can't remember!"

Tucker arched an eyebrow. This was getting more interesting by the minute. He had, actually, wondered where Sam had gone off to last night; but, he had forgotten about her when he had discovered Danny and didn't even try to call her. He guessed that this would all lay out by first period.

"Hey guys!" The two youths turned around at Sam's cheery voice, and their mouths dropped open. "What are you looking at?"

"Who…" Danny ran up to Shade, suddenly becoming irritatingly overprotective. "Who are you?"

"Name's Shade." He shook Danny's hand vigorously. "You must be Danny. Sam's told me all about you. And this other guy is Tucker, right?"

"Uh…yeah," Tucker replied. "Where exactly are you from?"

"New York," he answered. "I'm going to be around for a while."

"That's…great. Um, Sam, can I talk to you for a moment?" Danny had placed himself between Sam and Shade, his back to Shade's. He did catch Shade's glared, but Tucker and Sam had. "It's really important."

Before anyone could object he grabbed her hand and pulled her away from Shade and Tucker. They disappeared around the corner, out of view.

Tucker looked up at Shade and gave a nervous smile. "So…do you like computers?"

"What happened last night?" They were in the science room and Danny had blurted out the question as soon as they knew they were alone. "I feel like something important happened. I mean, I saw someone like my ghost half carry you away…and that was it."

She looked away, uncomfortable. She didn't answer and he saw her begin to tremble. Frustrated, he grabbed her arm, forcing her to look him in the eye, and he saw something he hadn't expected. It was fear, an unknown fear that he had never seen before. He let go and took a step back.

"Promise you won't freak if I tell you?" she asked.

"Promise," he answered. "Now…what happened?"

"And here is our brand new computer lab." Tucker opened the door. "They're the new 2800 models. Pretty sweet, huh?"

He gave Shade a confident smile. Shade smiled, but turned his back on Tucker so the boy wouldn't see him slap himself in the forehead and mentally kick himself. How had he gotten stuck with the ultimate technology geek?

"Uh…Tuck…" He turned back around and put back a small smile on his face.

"What is it?" Tucker sat down at one of the computers and logged in.

"I think I'll go check up on Sam and Danny. They've been gone for a while."

"Uh-huh. Go ahead."

Shade made his way to the door. He turned around one last time, to make sure that Tucker wouldn't change his mind, but he didn't have to worry. The techno-geek and become absorbed in the World of Warcraft game. That would buy him the rest of the time before class started, guaranteed.

As soon as he stepped out, he closed his eyes and focused. It wasn't very hard finding Danny, because, in an essence, he was Danny. He was a part of Danny, just a side that no one would ever see, the dark and bleakness that was harbored in every soul.

He used to be weak in Danny, nothing more than a mere struggle that escaped every now and then…but that all changed when Danny had acquired his ghost powers. While ghosts are spiritual manifestations, they are mainly creatures that can not deal with death and in fact become angry, hence haunting. They are evil and the evil had been locked away inside Danny for some time now, giving him strength.

It didn't take him long. His eyes opened and he gave a sexy sly grin. It was time to tell the young Fenton that he was delving into things that shouldn't be delved into: a certain sixteen year old girl.

End Chapter

Author's Notes- I have a question for the readers. Does this help explain who Shade actually might be and does this chapter help kick part two off? I would've gone further, as usual, but I like to keep my chapters the same length and not have them change radically in length. There is nothing else to say, except please review! I beg of thee, review! Till next time. Ciao.


	3. Obscure Identity

Disclaimer- I do not, in any way, own Danny Phantom and am not making any money from this at all. So please, I beg you, don't sue. 

Part Two: Shadow Man

Chapter Three: Obscure Identity

The object of my affection 

_is the object of my obsession._

_She looks at me, but doesn't see my eyes._

_I hide in the shadows of lies,_

_of self-doubt and darkness._

_Yet seeing her gives me never ending bliss._

_But not being able to touch, to be,_

_she doesn't even really know me._

_She's always around._

_I wish she had never been found._

_I would never feel this,_

_such a yearn for just one kiss._

"I'm the deepest darkness in a soul. I'm the thing that keeps you awake at night and fearful of unknown corners. I'm the hunger, the shadow that one never admits, but harbors it. If you give me a name, why don't we make it Shade?" Danny contemplated at what Sam had told him. "So, he's basically some supernatural psychopath who's overprotective and living with you."

"Yeah, but I still need to find out what he actually is." She leaned against one of the lab tables, sighing in frustration. "I don't know if he's a part of you or not."

Danny closed his eyes thoughtfully. Bits and pieces were beginning to come to him now. He remembered the voice, the smirk, abilities, but everything was still blurry. He couldn't remember who Shade was, and it was giving him a terribly painful headache.

"Listen, why don't I—"

Sam's opinion was cut off as the door to the lab slammed open. Shade stood there, almost seeming to be an omen. Well, he basically was an omen of bad things to come, especially in hers and Danny's life. Could he also be an omen of death?

She was thinking too much again, but that was what she did best.

"She's always around. I wish she had never been found," Shade whispered. Anger boiled in him, rage consuming now.

Both Sam and Danny looked at him in confusion. He was definitely psychotic. Why was it that the weird always fell for Sam or vise versa?

He stormed over to the couple and they cowered in terror. Within moments, he had placed himself between Danny and Sam, a very effective barrier, and one that probably couldn't be knocked down anytime soon. He glared at young Fenton with such intense hatred that Danny wasn't sure why he was still standing…or living for that matter.

He grabbed Danny by the front of his shirt and lifted him off the ground so that he was an even height with Shade. Danny gulped audibly and Sam cringed, afraid of the massive bullying that would ensue.

"I'm going to tell you this now so that you won't get hurt." He shook Danny forcefully. "Stay. Away. From. Sam. Got it? I'll kill you if you get near her."

With a sense of finality, he threw Danny down to the floor, hard. Danny hit the hard grounding with a loud "oof" and groaned. Danny looked up just in time to see Shade grabbing Sam and forcing her out the door. He was about to call to them when he remembered.

All of a sudden, last night's events came rushing back to him with crystal clarity. It felt like a play by play, slow motion, rewinding, focusing in, and it made him feel nauseous. He resisted the urge to empty his breakfast out onto the lab's floor.

Shade. He had said he was a hunger, a shadow that no one admits to, but harbors it. The realization of what he could be hit him like a full blown punch. He sat back, absorbing the possibility, the theory of what Shade actually was. Well, it was a pretty damn good theory, but the worst was what the details might be.

Shade was what he had said, but what if he was a part of Danny as well? What if he truly was the darkness that no one admitted to but harbored? Could this be a manifestation of Danny's dark side? But…the strange thing was that if Shade truly was that, why was he so…powerful, so strong, so…here?

Maybe Shade was so powerful because of Danny's ghost half. After all, 99.99 of the ghosts Danny encountered were evil or harmed others, even if unintentionally. Maybe…his ghost half had amplified his dark side without his realizing.

He got up and brushed himself off. Cautiously, he checked to make sure Shade was nowhere in site. Then, he made a break for his locker.

He had never considered the ghost powers he had received harbored evil. After all, he had always used them for good…well, mostly for good. Yet, he was still confused at how Shade had escaped, how he had come into the real world.

How could a ghost stay here without his ghost sense going off the fritz? Maybe Shade was like him, a halfa. That would make sense, because Vlad never set Danny's ghost senses off when he was in human form. Maybe this was the same.

Danny made it to his locker, with no problems, which was really a first, because Dash usually found him by this time. He opened his locked and loaded his backpack with the necessary books for the day, equaling the usual fifty pounder.

He grunted as he hefted the bag onto his shoulder. It would be another day of unneeded stress, probably fighting (also unneeded), and trying to save Sam from a dangerous psychopath (very, very unneeded).

Danny made his way to class as the warning bell for first period rang.

One question remained prominent with him.

How had Shade gotten out?

_I need to talk to you soon. I think I know what Shade really is- Danny_

Sam read the note and felt a smile growing on her face, but quickly got rid of it when Shade turned around to look at her. She shoved the note into her book and gave him a small wave. He looked past her, to Danny, and glared. He turned back around.

Sam quickly wrote on the note and discreetly handed it back to Danny. He unfolded it and read.

_Meet me in the girl's bathroom during lunch. I'll be in the last stall- Sam_

He nodded and smiled a little. For once today, things were seeming to get better. Sam looked at him and her gave her the thumbs up. She smiled and turned back around.

Now, with nothing to do, Danny looked at the chalk board. The lecture couldn't hold his interest (who else would want to know about Hammurabi? Who was he again?), so he turned his attention to his notebook and began to doodle. While it wasn't necessarily something he did, he had to admit that he wasn't bad.

Unfortunately, his notebook (for this class) was full of pictures; full of pictures of Sam. It sounded like something Shade might do, but…he liked to draw her, in as many different forms as possible, and she was always gorgeous.

He felt a blush rise to his face.

Hopefully, lunch would arrive soon, very soon.

End Chapter

Author's Notes- I hope this is okay for you guys. I had a feeling that some people didn't know who Shade was, so I thought a better explanation than Shade's own obscure one was in order. I've been really busy with these chapters, trying to get them done, and I've had most of them. I had this one done when I posted chapters two and three for part one, so…it's all good. Also, I was so happy that I got reviews on the first day my story was posted! I got like 48 hits last time I checked, and that was in the first day! I was so happy. I think my last chapter will need to have some thanks. Speaking of last chapter…it's going to roll down to the final showdown here veeeerrryyyy soon! I hope you guys keep reading. Also, as always, C&C is very much needed and appreciated. Ciao.


	4. Promising Kiss

Disclaimer- I do not, in any way, own Danny Phantom and am not making any money from this at all. So please, I beg you, don't sue. 

Part Two: Shadow Man

Chapter Four: Promising Kiss

The object of my affection 

_is the object of my obsession._

_She looks at me, but doesn't see my eyes._

_I hide in the shadows of lies,_

_of self-doubt and darkness._

_Yet seeing her gives me never ending bliss._

_But not being able to touch, to be,_

_she doesn't even really know me._

_She's always around._

_I wish she had never been found._

_I would never feel this,_

_such a yearn for just one kiss._

Sam burst into the bathroom, breathing a sigh of relief. It had taken everything she had known to get Shade to let her use the bathroom. She had never thought of bug infestation as a bathroom danger. She shook her head and went into the last stall and locked it.

She leaned against the door and was about to close her eyes…when she remembered that she might fall asleep. She couldn't use another mind numbing encounter, and they were indeed mind numbing. Absentmindedly, she looked at her watch. She had come early, so that was okay.

"So this is what the girl's bathroom is like," Danny observed.

He floated down through the roof and landed in front of her. He gave her a grin and Sam flashed one back. They gave each other a friendly hug, but soon broke apart for there were more important matters to attend to.

"So…what's the scoop?" she asked.

For some reason, Sam couldn't help but relax. Even if the situation was…unusual…it still felt like old times, and in old times, she was relaxed, safe, and basically happy. It appeared she wasn't the only one who felt this way, because Danny went from ghost to his normal self.

"I'm pretty sure I know what Shade is," he replied, "but it's only a theory. I think he's a part of me, like when he said he's that darkness that no one admits to but harbors stuff, I think he was referring to my dark side."

She thought about this for a moment. It seemed plausible, very plausible. Shade was Danny's dark side, and maybe that had been increased since Danny had gotten his ghost powers. The one big question remained, though. How had Shade gotten out?

"Since we know what he is, what do we do?" She bit her bottom lip. "How are we going to get rid of him?"

"I have no idea." He sat down on the toilet. "I guess I might be able to treat him as a real ghost and send him to the ghost zone. The same thing was done with Vlad, remember?"

"Yeah…but is he really a halfa, or could he be like Johnny? That guy was still a ghost, but he passed for human."

He shook his head. "No. I don't think it'll work that way. If he's me, I'm pretty sure he's a halfa…or like a halfa. Well, he's at least some part ghost, so that should be good enough."

They both nodded at this. So far, this was about a good idea as any, and mostly the only way they had dealt with ghosts before. Shade had ghost powers, so that should have been enough to put him in the ghost zone, and the place was so massive that it could be a while before he found his way out.

"I think we should do it," she said. "It's the best thing we've got."

"Okay."

He stood up and was about to say something, when they heard a few girls entering. Sam slapped herself in the head. How could she have forgotten that the girl's room could have…girls? Before they were found, Danny grabbed her wrist, turning them both intangible and flying them through the roof. They were on top of the school in seconds.

"I think this is a better place," he said as he put Sam down. They both stared at each other for an uncomfortable moment of silence and jumped apart, blushing. "Um…what we should do."

"Yeah. Um…how about this?" She sat down cross-legged. He joined her. "I can lure Shade to the park after school. Then, when he's least expecting it, you can hit him from behind with the Fenton Thermos. Then, we can release him into the ghost zone."

She shrugged her shoulders. That, for all her too much thinking, wasn't a very well thought plan, but…what else would they do?

"Sure. It's a little…risky, but whatever. We just need to get him in the thermos." Danny stood up and stretched out a little.

Sam sat on the roofing still, and stared at him. He looked so cool right now, with that so male determination in his face, and the sun behind them. It was arrogant…and really hot. She blushed and looked away, giving herself a good mental kick. Bad girl, very bad girl. You're not supposed to think about your best friend like that!

When she looked back his way, she saw that he was staring at her. They both looked at each other in the eye, and turned away at the same time, blushing, and giving themselves a very hard mental kick.

"I…I remember what you said the night before." He finally broke the silence.

"What are you…" And then she remembered what he was talking about.

"_Please…don't go," he implored. "I still didn't….I…"_

"_I would've said yes." Sam gave him a kiss. It wasn't just a friend kiss, but one of a girlfriend and a boyfriend. More tears streamed down her face. "I'm so sorry."_

She felt regret hit her like a sledgehammer. She had been truthful about what she had said and done, but she regretted not doing anything sooner. They had always felt too embarrassed to make a move. Of course, there was always Tucker or someone else around, always bothering them. But still…she felt so stupid now.

"Did you really mean it?" he asked.

"Of course!" She jumped up. "Danny, I wouldn't kid about that."

"Really?" He gave a smirk, that smirk that she always hated. It made her seethe. "I'm not sure anymore."

"What is with you?" She prodded him in the chest. "You're such a…a…boy! I can't believe you!"

"Yep. And that's why you like me so much."

Before Sam could say anything, before she could react to his last statement, he had slinked his arms around her waist and was crushing her against him, his mouth on hers, moist and warm. She put her arms around his neck and went along.

So this is what a real make-out was about.

She liked it.

It was nice. No, it was amazing.

It was over too soon. They broke the kiss. He gave her his goofiest smile yet and she couldn't help but smile back. He hugged her and she returned the hug. They stood like that for a few moments, almost as if time stopped for them just there, so they could have some time alone.

They stepped apart.

"I'll see you after school then?" he questioned.

"Yeah." She smiled again.

"I want you to be safe."

She rolled her eyes. "I promise I'll stay out of the way. Don't worry about me. Besides, you should worry about yourself. He almost killed you before."

"I know."

"Promise me you won't die."

"I will, if you promise me you won't."

"I promise." She hugged him again.

"I promise too." He stood back. "Let's get back, before Shade gets suspicious."

They went back through the roof and made it to lunch, with no mishaps or suspicions.

Today was the day. The final showdown with Shade would happen at the park after school, and he would lose. Both Danny and Sam would make sure of that.

End Chapter

Author's Notes- I hope this is okay. I liked it, well…I should like it. Anyways, I hope the fluffy was fine, because I know this story seriously lacks in the fluffies department. I promise the last chapter will definitely have fluffies! Speaking of last chapter, there's only one chapter to go! Isn't that great? I'll finally have this story finished! As always, C&C is sooo much appreciated. Onto chapter five. Ciao.


	5. We Won

Disclaimer- I do not, in any way, own Danny Phantom and am not making any money from this at all. So please, I beg you, don't sue. 

Part Two: Shadow Man

Chapter Five: We Won

The object of my affection 

_is the object of my obsession._

_She looks at me, but doesn't see my eyes._

_I hide in the shadows of lies,_

_of self-doubt and darkness._

_Yet seeing her gives me never ending bliss._

_But not being able to touch, to be,_

_she doesn't even really know me._

_She's always around._

_I wish she had never been found._

_I would never feel this,_

_such a yearn for just one kiss._

"Where are we going?" Shade asked as Sam tugged him along.

"It's a surprise." She looked back over her shoulder and gave him a sly wink.

He gave her a smile, but it quickly turned to a frown. He stopped and pulled her back towards him. He studied her face for a moment, trying to find any signs of deceit.

"What are you trying to do?" He looked at her sternly.

She gave a sigh, as if accepting defeat. She fell into his body and clung to him. For a moment, Shade was unsure what to do, but then he just placed his arms around her. His head swiveled around, searching for what could be the beginnings of an ambush.

"I just figured…it would be best to give in." She looked up at him. "I was mad at first…but I realize that you do care for me. I was just going to tell you that. That's all."

The anger that had begun to slowly build up in him popped like a bubble. He relaxed and hugged her more tightly now. She had given up on resistance. She had finally accepted the feelings he felt for her and it was an amazing feeling.

He had won.

She only had eyes for him and he had won. He finally had what he had coveted for so long, his insanely strong obsession…

Suddenly, he was hit with a powerful beam. He winced in pain and held his ground. Angrily, he turned around and saw the always so arrogant Danny Phantom, smiling.

"Miss me?" Danny asked.

"Hardly." He pushed Sam back and went ghost, turning into a look-alike Danny Phantom. He grinned. "This is such a weak little body, isn't it? Oh well. I'll still beat you, but this time…I'll make sure you're down…for good."

Shade conjured a sword and Danny did as well. They met in midair, their swords colliding. They were face to face now. Shade grinned as a tendril of endoplasmic energy snaked around his body and headed for Danny's, but the young superhero was prepared. He let go of the sword, holding it with one hand, and sent and endoplasmic beam, scoring a hit to Shade's head.

The malicious ghost hit the ground, this time the one in a smoking crater. Danny threw the sword at Shade and missed…badly. Shade let out a laugh.

"You may have powers like me, but you still can't wield them." Shade flew at him again, so fast, and landed a punch. Danny flew into a tree. "See what I mean?"

Danny growled and pulled out the Fenton Thermos. The beam shot out and went for Shade, but it missed, because the ghost had evaded it and flew in. He hit Danny with another punch, who hit another tree. This one fell…right towards Sam.

"Sam!" both Shade and Danny yelled at once.

Time seemed to slow down as she looked up. Her mouth opened to scream and she futilely tried to cover herself with arms, which was completely useless, but it was instinct, and she was frozen. Danny felt the desperation welling up inside him again, and he was out of his ghost body and to Sam so fast that he barely knew what was happening.

Time resumed its natural course and the tree crashed, without Sam under it. His astral form set her down, and he was back in his body just as quickly as he had been out of it. Since Shade was still frozen with shock, he turned on the Fenton Thermos again and this time it was a success. Wow. That was satisfyingly easy. Somewhat.

Shade looked at him in surprise, realizing that Danny had taken action while he had stopped. He screamed screamed he was dragged into the confined space.

"Nooooo!" he yelled. "I'll be back! I swear!"

How could he have been so stupid? That was an easy question. His love for Sam had prevented him from taking action, just like when he had let Danny live. He could have killed him, easily, but he didn't…because she had begged him to stop. He never realized love was such a weakness until now.

Now, it was too late. He hadn't won, he had lost.

"I would never feel this, such a yearn for one kiss." They were the last words Shade was able to say before he became trapped inside the thermos.

Game over.

Danny slowly fell to the ground, panting for breath. He hadn't really gotten it back when he had been knocked into the tree, but now he could. He could take it easy. He didn't have to worry anymore…because he had won. He was victorious…and while he always won, it was an exhilarating feeling this time.

"He's gone?" Sam crawled over to him, still shaky from her near death experience. "We won?"

"We won." He gave her a sexy sly grin. "We won."

Feeling a little weak, he went to human again and slumped. Suddenly, Sam was hugging him, her head buried in his chest…and crying. It wasn't just girlish crying, those stupid little bawls, but your full out cry fest. They were large, heart wrenching sobs and Danny instantly didn't know what to do.

"What's wrong? Sam?" He tried to comfort her by giving her a hug, but it didn't work. He broke out into a sweat. "Please…stop crying. I don't like to see you sad."

"I- I'm n-n-not s-sadddd," she whined. "Yo—you're…alive. Wahhh!"

"Yeah." He grinned. "And you are too."

She stopped crying. "I'm happy."

He pulled both him and Sam up. The park was oddly and peacefully quiet, but that was perfectly fine. It looked perfect, the scenery, the situation…Sam. Danny couldn't help but smile at her, because she was just so damn beautiful…and alive. He gave a silent thanks for that.

"Hey…" She looked up at him again at the sound of his voice. "Want to go get a veggie pizza? My treat?"

Her smile looked as if it could split her face in two. Danny couldn't help but match it, because…he had won one of the toughest battles ever…well, one of the emotionally toughest battles ever. His smile just wasn't enough to describe what he was feeling.

"We'll go, but I'll buy." She hugged his waist. "You deserve it."

"Deal."

He pulled Sam's face toward his and kissed her, long and slow, because he had all the time in the world to do it, and nothing would interrupt it. Nothing could ruin his day, because he finally had the girl of his dreams, his best friend, the girl he cared for more than anything.

What could possibly go wrong?

"I am the Box Ghost!"

Danny grinned as he broke the kiss. Sam grinned back and nodded. It was so great to have an understanding, not obsessive, girlfriend.

"Let's hold that thought for a moment," he said as he changed to ghost. He flew up and unleashed the Fenton Thermos, stopping the Box Ghost in mid rant. He floated back down and went back to his human form again. He grabbed Sam deftly around the waist and gave another sexy sly grin. "Now…where were we?"

"My, my, Danny Fenton," she cooed. "Why have you become so confident all of a sudden?"

"I guess I won a little battle against myself."

And they kissed, and kissed, and kissed. The pizza wasn't forgotten, just put on hold. That was fine.

They had all the time in the world…

End Obsessions

Author's Notes- I have to say this one thing, and you must imagine it being screamed at too high a decibel and imagine me jumping up and down ('cept I can't really do that cause there's a sleeping kitty in my lap ) YAY! OMG! THE STORY IS DONE AND IT ENDED SO NICELY (I think)! AND NOW DANNY AND SAM ARE A COUPLE! AWWW! FLUFFIES! Okay, I have calmed down now. I was going to make this another chapter long, but I decided it was best just like this. I hope everyone liked it, because this is the first story that I've EVER finished! So…what did you guys think? Was it lame-o? Was it great? Was it cute? I need to know! Now, here are my thanks:

Jess-chan of the Nya Nya Neko- Thanks for giving me such great reviews. I've never had anyone telling me that I was a great writer and good at describing things. It's nice to hear stuff like that. Thanks so much, because you helped keeping me going. Also, I updated fast because I had most of the story finished. So…yes!

Koikitten- It's good to know my work is appreciated and let's just say that the original Obsessions was EXTREMELY different. This one was based off of the poem just because I felt that was best. The first one wasn't. Unfortuantely, the original one was destroyed because of some problems and will never be posted again. Sob. That makes me so sad.

crazier than you- I just want to say that your pen name is true. Even though your reviews were short, I got a nice little laugh out of them and it's great that you liked it enough to want an update. Thanks.

Kats02980416- What's with all the numbers? Anyways, I really liked the reviews you gave me, because you told me what was likeable about the story, and that review for chapter two in the first half actually helped me with Danny's last sentence of the story. You're so great and you helped me stay inspired. Thanks.

I Break For Ghosts- Ha, ha, ha! Thanks so much for the respect. I like respect. Respect is good. Oh, and the reason no one had read part two right away was because I have part one and two as different stories. Yeah…that might change. Um…naw. I like being a meanie, but anyways, thanks so much. Now I have a large ego boost!

SacheyoPriestess- It's great to know that you can enjoy cartoon fan fics now! Don't worry. I was unsure of it at first as well, but there are some very talented people, just like with the anime and game fics! Thanks so much for the review. I really appreciated it. Now my ego is really inflated.


End file.
